A Deeper Bond
by AndromedaAI
Summary: Because of Wheeljack, Mirage and Mikaela end up in another universe where there are 200 ft robots that battle even bigger monsters. The PPDC suspects that there is something more to Mirage than meets the eye, especially since his body has somehow been transformed into that of a Jaeger, even as the true Jaegers start to express signs of sentience.
1. Wheeljack!

**Another story *shields self from bricks thrown at her* I couldn't resist, because just saw Pacific Rim... and yeah.**

**The first chapter is short, but I promise the rest will be long. And I'll prove it. XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Pacific Rim. I own my OC Mikaela, though.**

* * *

**A Deeper Bond**

* * *

1 - **Wheeljack!** - 1

"What exactly are you going to do to us?" I asked crossly as the white, green, and red mech handed me a helmet attached to a long length of cord.

Wheeljack clucked his glossa in mock disapproval, causing his audial indicators, the fins on either sides of his face, to wink in a weird fashion. "Someone's grumpy today, isn't she?" he teased lightly.

I glared daggers at his, glad Mirage didn't try to intervene. "I just got a day off from school, and after having to deal with Social Studies, all I wanted to do was write, not get metaphorically poked and prodded."

"This won't take long, I promise!" the white bot tried to assure me.

"'Won't take long', my aft," Mirage grunted lowly.

Wheeljack just gave us a look before he jammed a cable hook-up, attached to a cable, into the base of Mirage's helm. Mirage winced.

"It will only take a few seconds," he told us as I put the helmet on my head. "Ever since I found out that a guardian-charge bond had formed between the two of you, I wondered if any of your systems - such as your heart or your spark - had started working in sync."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Why?" I asked, my voice monotone.

"It's an scientific breakthrough!" Wheeljack chirped, his usual answer.

I rolled my eyes with a mental sigh.

It wasn't like I didn't like Wheeljack. I was actually good friends with him and would often participate in the building of his experiments. But when _I_ became _part_ of one of his experiments, I would get very unhappy. And this time, it seemed that I had accidentally pulled Mirage in with me on this one.

"I thought, if you wanted to monitor my heartbeat and Mirage's sparkbeat, or something like that, you'd use a spark monitor and a heart monitor," I said. "Why...helmet?"

Wheeljack's indicators winked happily, as if he was beaming under the battle mask he never took off. "The helmet you are wearing will help me keep track of everything your body is telling you."

Even though I felt it some way invaded my privacy. But after a little mental pep-talk, I made myself okay with it. It was like at the hospital, nothing wrong.

"Alright, just a few more seconds..." the scientist quickly typed on one of his consoles before he held one servo over a comically large red button. "It will only take a minute!"

"R-right," I stuttered.

"I am trusting you, Wheeljack," Mirage growled, holding himself perfectly still from where he was sitting on a lab berth. "If something happens to us, I am going to come back from the Well and I am going to haunt you for the _rest_ of your _days_!"

Wheeljack chuckled nervously. He was probably mentally going over all the times his experiments had failed. But he pressed the button anyway with a, "Here we go!"

I braced for what was to come, because I had no idea what the side effects of this...whatever Wheeljack was going to do...was going to do to us.

A gasp involuntarily left my mouth as my vision seem to distort and become foggy. "Wheel...!" whatever else that would have come out of my mouth was cut off when a sharp pain tore through my mind. I screeched as Mirage let out a blood-curdling scream that sounded unnatural coming from his voicebox.

_What's...what's going on?_ I questioned weakly, my grip on reality quickly fading.

Later, I would vaguely recollect feeling my knees buckle. I would feel myself fall and land on my side before I lost touch with the physical world and sink into the realm of unconsciousness.

_Darn you,_ _Wheeljack!_

* * *

I slowly took a deep breath as I woke up. It took a couple blinks before I could clearly see, and after that, I just laid there. For the first few seconds, I tried to comprehend what had just happened.

Despite what had happened had to do mostly with my head, I had only a minor headache that was easy to ignore if I didn't stand up abruptly or bend down and then straighten quickly.

I blinked again, and focused my attention on the ceiling above me. Confusion laced through me at the sight of a distinctly non-Wheeljack-lab-ceiling staring down at me. What the heck?

A groan tore my attention away from the ceiling. I rolled to my feet and looked over the direction of the source of the noise. My eyes widened at the sight of a man, roughly six and a half feet tall, laying flat out on his back on the floor. He was dressed from his neck down to his black metal toes in black formfitting armour. He possessed thick black hair and lightly tanned skin, and, quite frankly, looked quite handsome.

It took a little bit, but I quickly realized that the man looked like Mirage's holoform.

As I looked down at him, the man's eyes fluttered open. "M-Mikaela?" he stuttered his voice heavy with an Italian accent. His electric-blue eyes confirmed it.

I cocked my head to the side. "Mirage?!"

"What is the matter?" he asked, staring at me. He slowly blinked and took the sight of me in, and I could tell by the look in his eyes that, after a few moments, he was starting to realize something was wrong. "Mikaela...? When did you get so...tall?"

Even though the situation was scaring me a little bit, I couldn't help but smile. "When did _you_ get so small?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

His eyes widened as he practically roared, "WHAT?!" and proceeded to shoot up into a sitting position. Despite the bewildered look on his face, I giggled as he looked himself over. All the while, he muttered in a panicked undertone, "This cannot be my holoform. Why am I wearing armor? I have never programed my holoform to have armor..."

While he tried to figure out what kind of predicament he was in, I stood up and looked around.

We had woken up in some kind of closed-in area that should have belonged in a science-fiction show and not reality. I had seen quite a lot of science-fiction-y things during my time with the 'Bots, but nothing quite like this. It was like we were in a room made completely of metal. It was about 30 feet by 20 feet in size, but it was also sort of round-ish. Most of one of the longer walls was taken up by a huge light-blue-tinted window that was hard to see through.

Something was itching at the back of my mind. I recognised something about this situation, but it was difficult to remember _what_. Had I watched something where there was something similar to this...?

Mirage stood to his feet, looking quite comfortable in the armor that incased his form. It was propably because in his true form, all he wore _was_ armor. I watched as he gazed about, much like I had just done, before his gaze landed on me. He cocked his head slightly to the side and lowered his eyelids halfway as he looked at me. "You look good in that armor," he said, pointing to me.

I was confused at why he said that, but I looked down at myself and took in the black armor, similar to Mirage's, that covered me from neck to toes. Strange, I didn't even know I was wearing armor.

"I'm already beginning to miss home," I sighed.

"Where do you think we are?" Mirage asked. He had settled himself into a comfortable stance and had crossed his arms. He was gazing out the light blue screen.

I shrugged. "I don't quite know, but I recognise something about this place. I'm just trying to figure out what it is." I turned to look at a complex structure hanging from the roof in the middle of the room. What looked to be two seatless-seats (just the backrests) hung from the roof, surrounded by a myraid of screens and a pair of suspended keyboards. The keyboards and screens were secured to aparatuses that were bolted to both the roof and the floor, and were far enough away from the backrests that one would have to stretch. And on the floor, there were two sets of what looked to be places to put our booted feet.

The itch in the back of my mind became more persistant. I walked over to this strange setup and looked it up and down. With a couple more blinks, I turned my head this way and that in hopes that every new angle would somehow unlock my memory. It was not like I had amnesia or something like that. It was just after what Wheeljack had done to us, my mind was just a bit messed up and it was taking longer to remember things.

And then I remembered. I straightened and looked over at Mirage, who was looking at me with a strange expression on his face. I'm guessing he had never seen me do that before, and it must have looked really strange to him.

"I think I know where we are," I told him.

"Where are we?" he asked, an excited glint appearing in his ethereal eyes.

Sweeping my gaze around, I said, "I believe we're in a Jaeger."

"A _what_?" he asked, not bothering to hide the full-blown confusion on his face.

"A _Jaeger_," I emphasised, stepping towards him. "I bet you don't know what a 'Jaeger' is, so I'll elaborate," I told him, coming to a stop a few feet away from him.

"A Jaeger is, essientally, a giant robot," I said.

He cocked an eyebrow. "You're joking," he stated flatly.

I shook my head. "Nope. I know that you're thinking, 'Giant robot, as in Cybertronian,' right? But a Jaeger is different."

"How so, other than the word 'jaeger' meaning 'hunter' in German?"

I bit the inside of my cheek for just a moment. "A Jaeger is a robot so _big_ that it towers over everything at approximately two hundred feet tall. They can come in all shapes and sizes, and were built to combat the Kaiju, giant monsters that rose up out of the sea. Humanity built them as their last hope against the invaders because simple things, such as the 'Wall of Life' would not be able to keep the Kaiju out."

"Alright, what mangas or animes have you been watching?" Mirage quipped.

I balked at that. "Mirage! I _hate_ anime and manga! Jaegers and Kaiju were in a _movie_."

After a few seconds of silence, Mirage smirked. "Your father would have teased you about being criptic if he was here," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

At his smirk, I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yep." I couldn't keep the smile off my face when he smirked like that.

"I assume you watched the movie that the Jaegers were in?"

I nodded.

"If we," he said, "_are_ in a Jaeger, how do we pilot it?"

My smile turned into a smirk. "You may not like it, but might like it, as well. It involves a bond..."

* * *

**So...Mikaela knows where they are - to an extent XD Poor Mirage, she always seems to surprise him. But why does Mirage look like a human? And why are Mikaela and Mirage dressed as Jaeger pilots?**

**Well, as you can guess, the Pacific Rim universe is a seperate universe from the Transformers universe in this story, and because of Wheeljack, M&M are now in the PR 'verse. I hoped you liked it, thanks for reading!**


	2. Off In the Distance, There Is Resistance

**Hey, guys, I'm so sorry that this chapter took over a month to be completed. Real life came and slapped me in the back of the head and I was busy (and also a little distracted with dA). With grad coming up, its coming down to a crunch.**

**Warning: this chapter includes a bunch of spoilers for a major battle in Pacific Rim. Read at your own descretion (because Mikaela is a Pacific Rim junkie and she loves to tell everyone about what happens lol).**

* * *

2 - **Off In the Distance, There is Resistance **- 2

I gazed at the Autobot symbols engraved in the shoulder-guards of my armor. I was surprised to see them there, because Ranger armor usually had PPDC's symbol on the shoulders. Mirage's shoulder-guards were the same as mine, but it made more sense when it came to him. He was an Autobot, but I was not. But I guess since I was charge, that sort of made me an Autobot too...right?

"I have gotten the basics of what you have told me," Mirage stated as I strode over to the harnesses stationed in the middle of the room. I looked down at my feet as I placed them in the spots indicated on the floor. A satisfied smile appeared on my face as my feet were clamped to what seemed to be the floor. I held my arms out and touched my forearms to the rods that hung by my sides, and they connected to the armor on my forearms fluidly. A helmet sat on the keyboard before me, and I reached out and picked it up, putting it on with little mishap as Mirage slowly mirrored the way I had hooked myself up. "But how do we control the machine when we are hooked up to each other?"

"When we initiate the Drift, we'll share our thoughts, our feelings, our everything, and essentially become one being. At the same time, our consciousness will be connected to the Jaeger. What we do in here, the Jaeger will do in sync."

"You said that we would have to be 'Drift compatible' or something in order for the Drift to work," he said. Man, I loved how his accent came out when he was conserned.

I smirked. "We possess a guardian-charge bond, Mirage. I'm pretty sure we're Drift compatible." When Mirage was hooked up as well, I added, "The only way we can know for sure is by learning a martial art called Kwoon, and then we would have to fight each other in order to see if we could predict each-other's moves before we actually have to do them."

A knowing look appeared on his face. "Ah, so with the bond, we can influence one another while we move and fight. _Interessante_."

"I second that."

There was a beat of silence. "So…do you know how to initiate the drift, _la mia carica_?"

I bit my lip. "Not really. I never really paid attention to how the characters manually did the Drift, because the techs in the Shatterdome would do it from the control-room."

Mirage sighed. "I'm _still_ wondering where my alt-form is," he grumbled. "_Questa situazione sta diventando straniero e straniero, e sto ottenendo risposte..._" I listened to him ramble on and on, but, soon, I tuned him half out as I looked around. They never showed how to initate a neural handshake while in the conn pod. How did one do it?

Then it seemed to jump out at me from the console in front of me. 'Auto-Drift' was printed on it and glowed a blue colour. "I think I found it," I said, turning my head and grinning at my guardian.

"Alright, let us get this over with," Mirage grunted. "I do not know how I will like it when you are inside my helm."

"Don't worry," I smirked. "Just don't chase the rabbit." I winked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

He was cute when he was slightly flustered. "Don't hold onto any memories. Don't hold on to them so you can watch them. You get trapped in those memories, and they will make you do things involuntarily." I sighed. "I'm not the best at explaining it, but I hope you got the gist of what I was saying."

He nodded calmly. "Initiate the drift, Mikaela."

I nodded back. I sucked in a deep breath and then let it out slowly in order to keep my nerves in check. Then I reached out and pressed the button. I relaxed my stance and dropped my arm as a feeling of several pins stabbing into my spine and the back of my head came over me.

And then...I was in the Drift.

My eyes were forced closed, and memories started to roll.

I watched as my younger self picked up my cat Muffy and cuddled her. Then I watched as I dove into the swimming pool I used to live near. Then, I was watching Mirage as he stood before two other bots, who bowed to him and then left. Then I saw him as he transformed up from his Ferrari-form and detatched his wrist-blades onto lengths of cables and whipped them out at a Dred as it galloped down the freeway outside of Washington DC. His laughter echoed into into my mind.

With a rush, the rolling memories settled into the back of my mind and my eyes opened. For a second, I experianced double-vision as the Drift forced my concious to merge with Mirage's conscious, forming one entity out of the both of us. I glanced over at my guardian in time to catch a glimpse of a look of wonder on his face before it disappeared. "I'm inside your head now," I chuckled with a grin.

He cocked an eyebrow. "As am I," he countered.

I quieted myself and experimented by lifting my right arm. Outside the conn. pod, I watched as the Jaeger's right arm rose at the same time. I held my hand up to my face, causing the Jaeger's hand to move very close to the visor of the conn. pod. I studied the joints of the massive fingers, and wiggled them. A giggle escaped my throat as facination shot through me for a second.

Was I really doing this? Was I really piloting a Jaeger?

"Let us find out where we are," Mirage said.

"Lets ta go!" I cheered.

Mirage's eyebrow went up again. "That was an horrible attempt at an Italian accent," he commented bluntly.

A bubble of laughter burst from my throat.

* * *

When we began to step forward, we did so in sync. It was an amazing feeling. The feeling of the huge, strong, monstrous, awesome legs of the Jaeger sent strong feelings of pride through me and through the Drift. I new Mirage was feeling my wonder.

The Jaeger had been standing in the middle of the ocean, so we were wading through the water as if we were stepping through a puddle. These moments I would cherish forever, because I knew we were not going tot be able to do this forever, and because the chances of Mirage and I being Drift compatible had been so small.

"So what are we to do now that we are piloting a Jaeger?" my guardian asked.

"The most logical course of action is to find our way to land," I pointed out. "We need to make our way to a Shatterdome where we can report our existence to the Marshall stationed there. If the events of the movie are still going on, then they will need us to help seal the Breach, because the Jaegers known as Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon get taken out, leaving only two Jaegers left - Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka. And even then, at the end of the movie, Striker is destroyed by a nuclear bomb as it kills a Kaiju and critically injures another. Gipsy is destroyed because h - it is used to destroy the Breach." I blinked, my focus wavering just a bit over the fact that I nearly called a non-Cybertronian robot a "he".

"What if we show up after all these even have already occurred?" he asked.

"Then we will let them use this Jaeger as back up just in case another Breach opens," I reassured him.

"Hopefully they will let us move around as this robot, if that is the case," Mirage said evenly. "I am getting to like this connection with this robot. It feels like I am walking in my protoform again." He smiled.

I was wondering what happened to Mirage's body, because if he didn't know where it was, I didn't know where it was. If he didn't know where it was, then it meant Wheeljack's experiment had done a lot more than we had realized and had transformed Mirage into a human.

"Though going up against giant monsters scares me to death - metaphorically," I added just in case Mirage didn't catch what I was meaning through the Drift, "I really want to be there to help if we do turn out to be piloting a Jaeger during the events of the movie." I sighed. "Ever since I met you and the Autobots, I've begun to, unintentionally, 'pretend' that some robots...like" I purposefully coughed out the word 'Jaegers', "have personalities. So I felt sad when all the Jaegers died." I paused as we continued to trudge on. Off in the distance, tiny lights began to dot on the horizon. "Especially since I didn't get to know all that much about them because they were constantly getting torn apart and were fighting Kaiju."

I felt Mirage's understanding through the Drift and the bond at the same time. All the time the lights grew closer as our long strides brought us closer to them. Soon, we found ourselves walking into a large harbour, and no farther than four hundred meters from us, we spotted three Jaegers standing the water.

"Huh, so those are the Jaegers you were talking to me about," Mirage said.

I nodded. "Yep," I said.

"What are they doing?" increduilty laced his words.

"They're looking for the Kaiju, which are currently hiding under the water. Any second now, the one known as Otachi is going to jump up and attack the red, three-armed Jaeger, Crimson Typhoon." As soon as I finished saying that, said Kaiju leapt from the water and engaged the Chinese Jaeger.

"We need to get over there _right now_!" I exclaimed. "The triplets that pilot that Jaeger don't know about Otachi's tail! She's going to crush Typhoon's conn. pod!"

With that, we began to run. The feeling of running as a Jaeger was exhilarating, but I couldn't afford lose myself to the wonder when I had to work with Mirage to stop Typhoon from being taken down. Because if Typhoon was taken down, that would leave Cherno Alpha alone to be crushed by both Otachi and Leatherback.

* * *

"Another signal just popped up on radar," Tendo reported gravely.

The Marshall who stood next to him, Marshall Stacker Pentecost, stared apprehensively at the screen which showed how many Jaegers they had out there and how many Kaiju had appeared from the Breach. "Kaiju?" he asked simply.

Tendo shook his head. "No," he replied.

"Then what is it?" Pentecost demanded, somehow figuring that since Tendo was at the console that he had to have had the answer.

"I-it's an unknown signal, sir. Not registered as a Kaiju...but the sensors are definitely telling me that it's made of metal."

Pentecost squared his jaw and stared hard at the new dot that occupied the screen along with the other dots now. "Alert them of the new being, just in case it attacks them," he said lowly.

Tendo nodded and quickly relayed the information.

* * *

We charged across the bay, and all my focus was trained on taking out Otachi. I developed tunnel-vision as I forgot about the inside of the conn. pod, about my guardian who stood next to me, copying my exact movements in sync. I shoved the fact that I was merely human and that I had no practice piloting a Jaeger _whatsoever_ to the back of my mind, and just focused on the fact that, if I didn't help bring down these monsters, two Jaegers were going to be destroyed and the sealing of the Breach would cost the Pan Pacific Defense Corps the death of every Ranger but two.

We reached Otachi and Crimson Typhoon in time for the three-armed Jaeger to flip over the beast and throw it off in our direction. When Otachi landed, a lot of water was displaced, and we braced ourselves until the wave passed.

I felt Mirage command me to flick my arms to the sides, like he used to do in order to unsheathe his wristblades back before Wheeljack did this to us. As I flicked my arms, I doubted anything was going to happen due to the fact that Mirage was probably relying of muscle memory.

Imagine my surprise when the exact replicas of Mirage's wristblades slid out and locked when we flicked the arms of the Jaeger.

"Okay, this is cool," I admitted. I reached out and hit the horn button I saw on my console, and smiled when I heard the fog-horn-esque sound get blasted out of our Jaeger's horn. I pressed the button a couple of times until I knew we had gotten Otachi's attention.

We rushed the giant alien and slashed out at it with a wristblade, successfully carving a nice cut accross its face and causing it to start leaking Kaiju Blue from it. It reared up and grabbed the shoulders of our Jaeger and screeched in our face. Fear gripped me when I got a glimpse of the florescent blue innards of the Kaiju's mouth. A scream was just ready to leave my lungs, but I managed to get out a warning instead.

"It's going for the conn. pod - us!" I cried.

I heard Mirage let out a war cry as he took the left arm of the Jaeger and slashed the wristblade across the Kaiju's throat. More of the monster's blood came from it and splashed down on the conn. pod. Momentarily blinded, I felt the monster push down on our Jaeger's chest and we were shoved down into the water. Once fully submerged, the water cleaned the blood away, and we could see. And Otachi was standing on us.

A pair of long red arms snaked around the Kaiju's middle and hauled Otachi off of us. Quickly, we scrambled to our feet, raising the Jaeger out of the water, and watched as Typhoon tossed Otachi away. Otachi whirled and gave a threatening roar before it came at us again. It barrelled into Typhoon this time, and brought its tail up over its head in order to grab down on the Chinese Jaeger's conn. pod. We dashed forward and I brought the right wristblade down on Otachi's tail. It only managed to cut into it halfway, but it caused the tail to falter and miss the conn. pod on our fellow Jaeger.

It suddenly whipped out and grabbed onto the right shoulder of our Jaeger, digging into the shoulder joint. Feedback on my suit, in the form of almost white-hot electricity, stabbed my shoulder with such intensity that it was like the Kaiju was actually trying to rip my arm off.

None of the pain I had ever experianced in my life could compare to this. I screamed.

* * *

**Review replies!**

**XxLosAngelesGirlxX:** I knew you were going to like this, lol. As for describing the innards of a Jaeger, I wanted to let my readers know what it looked like inside, since every conn. pod is different. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**optoclaw:** I'm glad you are.

**KeepingThemAtBay:** I'm glad you're interested. I hope I can keep you interested.

**MarshallAlexandraAnderson:** Glad you're liking it so far! Just to forewarn you though, what I'm doing with this story is making it how I wish it went and it might deviate away from the actual happenings of the movie to the point that the real movie might make you cry (lol, just kidding). I don't want any of the Jaegers to be destroyed, but some of them may get critically 'injured'.

**Xireana Zetsubou:** Thank you!


End file.
